You know you're obsessed with Phineas and Ferb, when...
Well as the title says.... You know you're obsessed with Phineas and Ferb, when... *You use the character's catchphrases as much as you can. *You know most of the actors' names. *Your dad sends you a text saying "You better not be having a party" and you say it's an "Intimate Get Together" *You know the lyrics to all or most of the songs. *You see an orange and white striped shirt, and think of Phineas. *You see purple pants and think of Ferb. *You think of the show when you hear any of the character's names. *You are dying to go to Australia, just to see a platypus. *Drawings of the characters appear on your school work quite often. *You turn the triangles in your math workbook into Phineas. *You know plenty of random facts about the show, and don't mind sharing them with everyone. *You have at least one PnF t-shirt, have dressed up as at least one of the characters, and have at least one plushie. *Your pumpkins at Halloween had Phineas and Ferb carved into them. *You draw the characters on your Easter eggs. *The characters appear in your dreams. *You talk to your plushie version of the characters. *You have a crush at least one of the voice actors and/or characters. *You own a fedora. *You talk to yourself/to the characters, while watching an episode. *You have contacted one or both of the creators. *You imagine yourself with the characters. *You preorder Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. *You often compare books/movies/other TV shows to Phineas and Ferb. *You never leave Fanon. *You sometimes pretend you are a semi-aquatic, egg laying mammal of action. *You give your pet their own theme song, to the tune of Perry's. *Your ringtone is the Perry the Platypus theme. *Your iPod knows to captilize Phineas and Ferb, although it thinks they're not real words. (Mine also knows how to spell Doofenshmirtz! XD ~Maddyfae) *You've seen the show in several languages. *You sing the songs in gym class. Sometimes while dancing like a maniac. (Guilty as charged, I do that with my friends while playing a game called nucum ball and hiding in the back to not get out ~By Phinebella4Ever) *When asked what you'd like to do this summer, you respond in a line from the theme song. *You have a nemesis. *You created an 8-bit remix of the PnF theme. *You curse things in a way similar to the Dr. D curses Perry, when something/someone makes you mad. *You ask your parents "Where's Perry?" and they ask you "Who's Perry?" *You are planning on calling your kids Xavier and Amanda *Note: If you have all/most of these symptoms, you may have "Irving Syndrome." Consulting a doctor may result in laughing, embarrassment, and/or humiliation. (But, you can consult Dr. Maddyfae.) Tips and Other Information from Dr. Maddyfae I would like to note that these are not all the symptoms for Irving Syndrome. There are many more, most of which have not been discovered yet. If you believe you have Irving Syndrome, please make sure to get your daily dosage of Phineas and Ferb. These dosages include, but are not limited to, going on here or the canon wiki, watching an episode, reading the magazine and/or a book related to the series. Consult Dr. Maddyfae for more information. Template If you have (or think you have) Irving Syndrome, add this template to your page: ( ) Note If you are not Maddyfae, Nan, Phinebella, Gurgy, or Mario, then do NOT edit this page. If you'd like something added, write on the talkpage. Category:Fanon Works Category:Lists Category:Community Articles